Network operators typically test network nodes for reliability and other characteristics before deploying the network nodes in live (e.g., non-test environments). Generally, it is important to test networks nodes with various amounts of traffic and different types of traffic. For example, a test platform, such as an IxNetwork™ platform manufactured by Ixia, may be usable for network topology testing and traffic analysis and may generate realistic, dynamically-controllable data-plane traffic, such as multiple packets flows, for testing various network nodes using one or more protocols.
Various tests can be performed to test or measure different aspects of a network node. For example, some tests are designed to mimic a microburst of packets to a network switch. A microburst is a short spike of packets, typically arriving at a network node at a rate exceeding its processing speeds (e.g., greater than throughput rate). For example, a microburst may arise when high-speed data sources feed slower speed links. Generally, network nodes are equipped to handle microbursts by using buffers to queue the packets received. However, microbursts can trigger packet loss or other issues if the buffers used become full. Generally, such packet loss is not detrimental since a traffic source typically retransmits the packets as soon as it discovers the loss. However, because of packet retransmissions, a microburst may trigger additional microbursts and/or related issues (e.g., losses, retransmissions, and/or significant delays) associated with microbursts.
Since microbursts generally occur over short periods of time, it is a possibility for microbursts to be overlooked and/or underevaluated by test operators, especially if traffic is being monitored using averages computed over long durations. For example, a 10 millisecond microburst of traffic every second may only utilizes a small portion (e.g., less than 2%) of link capacity. Hence, if average traffic statistics are monitored over longer durations, microbursts are likely to be overlooked. Therefore, microbursts can be difficult to discover, analyze, and resolve.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for microburst testing.